marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Vol 7 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Nic Klein | Production1_1 = Nicholas Russell | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = It's these small-time petty jobs I'm getting. I'm hazy from the memory wipe, but I know I'm better than mercing out lame extras from ''Sons of Anarchy''. I'm Dead-#@%$-pool! I need to let these &#@!$ know I'm back in the merc game, and these pissy little jobs aren't cutting it. I need something... I don't know... bigger. | Speaker = Deadpool | StoryTitle1 = Back in Business | Writer1_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler1_1 = Nic Klein | Inker1_1 = Nic Klein | Colourist1_1 = Nic Klein | Letterer1_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor1_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor1_2 = Mark Basso | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * LL Cool J * * * * Kenny * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Unnamed cinema ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* *** Baltic Avenue (Atlantic City, New Jersey) * Items: * and * Oscars * ''Rock the Bells'' * * ''Sons of Anarchy'' * Rolodex * Monopolize * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * * * * * ''Shark Tank'' * Vehicles: * * Guardians of the Galaxy's ship * Groffon the Regurger's cycle | Solicit = MERCIN’ FOR A LIVING! Skottie Young and Nic Klein bring you the craziest tales of the Regeneratin’ Degenerate yet! It’s been a while since Deadpool’s had to merc to make ends meet, but things are tough all over. While Deadpool tries to get his humble mercenary-for-hire business back off the ground, a catastrophic threat so unfathomably huge, so mind-breakingly cataclysmic it defies description, is heading toward Earth, and there’s only ONE PERSON WHO CAN STOP IT!!! Oh no, wait… it’s not Wade, is it? Oh, %$@#. It’s Wade. | StoryTitle2 = Good Night | Writer2_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler2_1 = Scott Hepburn | Inker2_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist2_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer2_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor2_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor2_2 = Mark Basso | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Other Characters: * * Bo * Kavan * * * * * Deadpool (Dr. Wade Wilson) * Dr. Betty Ross * Deadpool (Wade "Wad" Wilson) * Wad's uncle * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Pa Wilson * Ma Wilson * * * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) Races and Species: * * * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ***** ****** * Unnamed reality ** *** **** ***** * Unnamed reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * Unnamed reality ** *** **** Items: * * * * * Gamma Radiation * and Vehicles: * Deadpool's rocket | Notes = * A behind the scenes video was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: Go Behind The Scenes of DEADPOOL 1! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included